Demons Can love too
by KingofSlasher
Summary: Dante tries to comfort an upset Nero after his breakup with Kyrie. He takes him to a bar were an old friend works in a bid to help him get over her. Will Nero get over Kyrie or will he try and get her back. Humour and Language.


The bar was hot and loud. The music was the techno stuff that Nero hated and he knew Dante hated it as well."Why are we here?" Nero asked sighing. After his break up with Kyrie this was the last place he wanted to be. Dante turned to him and smiled."Well I wanted to get you over your break up by having a break up drink." He chuckled lightly. Nero rolled his eyes, getting so smashed that he couldn't remember Kyrie wasn't something he wanted to do. Personally he just wanted to go back to Devil May Cry and sleep for hours on end. But no Dante insisted that he come out with him. Nero looked up to Dante who was smiling once more in the direction of a female bartender with bright purple hair. Nero raised an eyebrow she seemed only a few years younger than him at the most. Wearing a black waistcoat, some black jeans and some knee high rock boots, She seemed pretty capable of handling drunks. A little crowd was gathered around her watching her use her skills. She flipped bottles and juggled them before pouring different shots. "Who's that?" Nero asked intrigued . Dante turned to him for a brief moment."Kai. Fully breed demon from a Dimension she came here a few year back. Some demons didn't sense her power and well went after her one night after work, I was about to intervene but she knocked the living shit out of em before I even had the chance." Dante rubbed the back of his neck before walking over to the bar. Nero nodded in approval of the demon girls skills before following Dante to the bar.

As he got closer to the girl he got a better look at her. Not too tall with a curvy figure. It made more sense now, demons did have bodies to die for in their more normal forms, but had bodies from nightmares when in their true forms. He felt slightly guilty as he admitted to himself she did look cute. Dante was perched at the bar drumming his fingers on the granite top waiting for her to turn around. Nero sat on the stool next to him. Dante coughed and she turned around her smouldering blue eyes narrowed. She looked slightly irritated until she saw Dante."Dante Man!" She shouted ignoring two customers she was previously serving. She walked over and leant over the bar slightly hugging him. "Hi there Kai How've you been Pineapple?" He asked her. Nero raised an eyebrow at the nickname but caught sight of the back of her head. Short and spiky at the back with bangs that reached her shoulders and a side fringe. "I'm good, I'm good got a promotion I'm now head bartender I think they made the position up just to make me feel important." She laughed and Dante laughed with her. She leant over a little more giving Nero an eye full.

Dante glanced over her shoulder and smirked as Nero blushed.

"I've Been good. The guy sat behind you perving is Nero." He chuckled. Nero blushed again before watching as Kai turned around her eyes filled with irritation and fury."I…. I erm….Sorry." Nero stuttered slightly not knowing how to act. Kai rose up a little and Nero guessed she had gone on her tiptoes. She leaned over the counter and stared him in his eyes."What the hell you sorry for, it's my fault I was leaning over like that." Her eyes filled with humour and warmness and she smiled widely before slapping his shoulder. It was a firm friendly slap. He laughed nervously. He was on edge and still missed Kyrie and Dante Embarrassing him and making him seem like a pervert in front of Kai wasn't helping."So what brings you guys here?" she asked turning slightly to get two beers from the fridge behind her. The two customers she was supposed to be serving had been served by a male dressed in a similar uniform to Kai. "Kids on a break up bitch dumped him." Dante softly said. Even thought the music was loud you could here okay, Nero guessed it was because it was far away from the source of the music. "Ah dam. That's awful to hear sorry about that." She said her voice full of comfort She placed the beer in front of him and smiled sweetly before placing Dante's down in front of him.

_She turned to talk to Dante about something to do with how his business was going. Nero sipped his beer not in the mood to drink, he wondered what Kyrie was doing now and if she was out in some club getting drunk and admiring the Bartenders ass. Probably not his gut instinct told him. Kai turned back to Nero and smiled again."Hey Drink up! The drinks are on me. Beer solves everything and makes the world seem more glorious!" She giggled before walking over to serve a new arrival to the bar. Nero watched as she juggled two bottles of liquor as a couple of girls giggled and a guy whistled lowly. He noticed a jar full of money and guessed it was a tip jar. _

"_You enjoying the view?" Dante leaned in and smirked in his ear, Nero turned to him and smiled faintly he knew Dante's intentions were to make him feel better but it was making things worse._

"_Not really….. Kai seems nice though. She single?" He asked. His brain started to scream at him and his devil arm glowed slightly buzzing with adrenaline and regret over the question he had just asked. Dante raised an eyebrow before laughing._

"_Single, 18 lives in a flat by herself. Has a nice rack anything else you want to ask? Oh is an assassin." Dante took a swig from his bottle and watched as Nero's eyes widened he wanted to pry more into it but figured it would dampen the mood. Kai had returned looking very happy with herself, she placed some more cash into her jar and smiled."I just got tipped again. Well Boys it's nearly end of my shift it's been nice seeing you again Dante you don't come by her often anymore." She smiled at Dante before turning to Nero. "Oh and It's been nice meeting you Nero hope you get over your break up I apologise that my gender can be bitches." She giggles before leaning over the bar and wrapping her arms around him. _

_Nero's eyes widened slightly and he was unsure of what to do. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but he felt guilty, in the end he did wrap them around her after pulling his sleeve down trying to hide his glowing arm. "Hey Kai why don't you come out with us, we could go to that new bar down the road if you want?" Dante asked Kai. Kai turned around to Dante and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why not I didn't have any other plans apart from going back to my flat and sitting in the dark watching crap horror films. Meet me round back in about fifteen minutes okay?" She grinned as she walked off. Dante nodded and finished his beer off. "Come'on kid we got some partying to do." He winked as he stood and slapped Nero's back. Nero looked up at him and smiled meekly. The thought of Him and Kyrie popped back into his head as if trying to stop him from having fun. He pushed it to the back of his mind, hey maybe a night with Dante and Kai would cheer him up. Kai seemed nice enough and wasn't bad looking. She wasn't like Kyrie she seemed like she didn't care about anything and could take a joke. He followed Dante exiting the club into the cold air to wait for the She demon to exit and come party with them. _

_Kai Emerged from a Back door and found them leaning against Dante's car. She had only changed her top to a black tank top that showed proof of what Dante had said earlier. She wore a black leather trench coat and carried a gym bag with her. "Hey can I dump this in your car? I was going to have to walk home tonight." She shivered slightly. Dante nodded and waved her to the boot. Nero looked her up and down and smiled a little her boots were new rocks and looked lethal with spikes on them. "You like my boots?" She asked raising them slightly. Nero nodded and laughed."Yeah they must have cost a bomb!" He chuckled. "Hell yes! But they were worth it, I got them a few days before I saw Disturbed…" Nero cut her off practically grabbing her shoulders. "You saw disturbed?" He asked staring into her eyes. Kyrie was never into his kind of music calling it "Ra ra Music." He watched as she pushed him away slightly smiling and laughing."Calm down if I knew you'd do this I wouldn't have told you. Yeah I saw them last year they were sick live." She remarked reminiscing the memory. Nero opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the horn honking."HURRY THE FUCK UP! THOSE DRINKS AREN'T GOING TO DRINK THEMSELVES NERO YOU CAN CHAT HER UP LATER!" Dante shouted sticking his head out of the front window. Nero and Kai both laughed before Kai shoved her bag in the boot and slammed it shut. She walked to the back seat and scooted over allowing Nero to climb in next to her. This girl was like the female version of himself. Nero had the feeling this night was going to be a Night to remember._


End file.
